Mission Tameran
by Aquagirl92
Summary: the titans get a new member. They find out about a terrible plot taking place it Tameran led By none other than Blackfire. They send their newest member on a under cover mission to tameran, as a ordnary local, entering a fighting tornmernt.
1. Default Chapter

Mission Tameran

Aquatitangirl

Summary: the titans get a new member. Theyfind out about a terrible plot taking place itTameran. By none other than black fire. They send their newest member on a under cover missionto tameran, as a ordnary local. While theirshe must compete in a tamerain fighting tournment to figure outinformation on the plot and save her friends on earth.

* * *

It was a normal morning at titan tower. beastboy and cyborg were fighting over breakfast. Raven was reading a dark book. Robin was yelling at beastboy and cyborg to make a decison, and starfire was waiting patiently at the table. 

"tofu waffles" screamed beastboy.

"Bacon" yelled cyborg.

beep beep beep

"trouble" said robin "titans go".

It was the hive, at some sort of gold vault.

"finaly some money" said mammoth.

" id think about putting that back" said a voice.

But it wasnt the titans. It was a girl. She had brown hair that reached down to her sholders, and brown eyes she had tanned skin, she was tall and thin. She wore a blue shirt that was cut off at her ribs (like starfires) and blue shorts, she had arm silverish arm protecters cut diagnaly at her hand.

"whats a snot brain like you gonna do" asked gizmo

"who are you anyway" said jynx.

"do you even have powers" asked mammoth.

" the names aqua" she said confidently " and yeah i got powers but anyway who would need powers to beat you losers".

" just watch us" said gizmo "go".

mammoth charged at the aqua. He started to slam down his fists. she dodged it easly. She charged at mammoth and jumped up in the air she gave him a powerfull kick knocking him over. she started to fight jynx.

bam! the door opened the titans bursted it the room, not expecting to see a girl beating the hive.

"dude arent we soposed to be the ones fighting here" asked beastboy

"yes" said robin " titans go"

Cyborg took on mammoth who had just got up. Aqua was still on jynx. Jynx used her powers to throw a stack of gold at aqua. Aqua dodged each piece induvadualy and powerfully kicked it back at jynx one went straight at jynxs face and hit her hard. Jynx laid knocked out on the floor. She noticed robin having trouble whith gizmo. Gizmo flew up high in the air she ran at him and gave him a punch. He flew down to the floor raven put a dark bubble over him. beastboy changed into a ox and ran into mammoth. Raven trapped him too. Starfire shot a starbolt at jynx who woke up raven did the same to him.

Robin walked over to aqua

"hi, im robin " he said he stuck out a hand she shook it.

"im aqua" she said.

Starfire ran up to aqua desprate to make a new friend.

"hello im starfire do you wish to be my friend?"

"uh sure" she said

"yay" yelled starfire happily she gave her newest friend abone crushing hug. Cyborg walked up to aqua.

"hi im cyborg" he said giving a high five .

"im raven" raven said she prefered a hand shake.

"hi im beastboy wats up" he said.

"would you like to come back to the tower whith us" asked starfire

"oh yeah please comon" said cyborg

"i dont have any bad vibes whith her" said raven quietly to robin

"yeah why not" said robin trusting ravens judgement.

" ok" said aqua.

"cars this way" said raven dryly.

The new friend hopped in the car and drove to the tower.

* * *

thanks for reading it. one word please REVIEWS ! Happy holidays! 


	2. new titan

Mission Tameran

Aquatitangirl

Summary: the titans get a new member. Theyfind out about a terrible plot taking place itTameran. By none other than black fire. They send their newest member on a under cover missionto tameran, as a ordnary local. While their she must compete in a tamerain fighting tournment to figure out information on the plot and save her friends on earth.

authors note: sorry ive used the name aqua in many attempts of my stories. it may sound the same but its not soposed to be the same person.

* * *

The teen superheros pulled up to the giant T shaped building.  
"Aqua do you have any powers" asked robin "just wondering". 

" i have powers" said aqua "but their not very usefull you have to be nere water to use them".

"what do you mean" asked raven.

" ill show you" she walked closer the water. Her hands glowed a bright blue. she moved her hand up and a wave shot up like a gyser. Then waves shot apart from the gyser.

"you can control water" said cyborg.

"yeah, so its not really helpfull in less theirs water anywhere".

"thats still cool" said cyborg "Comon in".

the 6 teens walked in.

"wow great tower" said aqua.

"thanks".

that night Aqua slept in titan tower they had invited her to train whith them tommarow.

* * *

The super heros walked out to the obsticale corse. Starfire went first. She flew threw dodging laysers. then she shot flying robots. Ending whith jumping through a swinging pendulum whith a huge blade on the end. 

"3 minutes 20 seconds" announced raven.

" yay i belive i kicked the butt" said starfire.

"good job" said raven "but your the first one up".

"Oh".

"aqua want to go next" asked raven.

"ok".

Aqua stepped up to the starting line. A green light signaled it was time to start. she ran across the rocky feild where laysers started shooting at her she did a front handspring dodging the first one. jumping and filipping till she was out of the laysers reach. target robots flew up in the air aqua stopped her hands glowed a light blue a huge tital wave came out of the water it pushed the robots down. and missed the titans. The large blade swong directly tward Aqua she jumped up to dodge it she aimed herself for the finish she tumbiled across the finish line.

"2 minutes 50 seconds" called robin.

"a new corse record" said raven.

the rest of the titans compleated the corse. Robin tied aquas score. Raven got 2 minutes 55 seconds. and beastboy got 3 minutes 40 seconds.

" Aqua you were really great" said raven.

"we were wondering" said robin

starfire couldn"t wait "if you would like to stay whith us"

"want to be a titan" asked cyborg.

" so " said beastboy

"wow" said aqua "really, sure id love to be a titan"

"this calls for celebrating" said beastboy. They were all happy.

"you guys want to go for pizza" asked cyborg.

"sure" they all said.

They walked into the tower and headed down to the garage to get to cyborgs car. The tv flicked on it was a picture of Galfore.

"Galfore" squealed starfire happily.

"hello starfire, titans" said galfore.

"who?" aqua wispered to beastboy.

"starfires nanny/ grand ruler of tameran."

"thanks"

" oh did you get a new member?"

"yeah this is aqua" said robin.

"hi" said Aqua "nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you too" said galfore.

"Galfore why did you call?" asked starfire politely.

"bad buisness verry bad buissness im afraid " said galfore " i have reason to belive blackfire has escaped jail and is recruting an army"

"blackfires back!" they all yelled. Starfire had told Aqua about blackfire.

"but why would she be recruting an army" asked cyborg.

"we think she is going to come to earth for revenge on you then whith the titans gone she will be free to do what ever she wants"

Starfire put a hand to her mouth.

"how is she recruting them" asked aqua.

" the tameran tornment of champions, it is a tamerainan tounment contestants fight each other in a big arena everyone comes to see it, we think she will take the top fighters."

" we will help dont worry" said robin " todays monday right? ... yeah so we will come up there wednesday"

"great, starfire i trust you remember the eastern secret passage to the castle" starfire nodded "meet me there thank you ,by".

the screen turned black.

"lets get buisy titans" said robin "we can order some pizza.

* * *

yeah i know it was long i hope you like it thanks for reading so far please review. 


	3. getting ready

Mission Tameran

Aquatitangirl

Summary: the titans get a new member. Theyfind out about a terrible plot taking place itTameran. By none other than black fire. They send their newest member on a under cover missionto tameran, as a ordnary local. While theirshe must compete in a tamerain fighting tournment to figure out information on the plot and save her friends on earth.

* * *

"who do we send to tameran" asked robin. 

"how 'bout starfire" said beastboy " she looks tameranian"

"that is true friend" said starfire "but everyone there knows me to well the royal family goes to almost every event".

"any way star would stand out too much her hair is really different from all of theirs" said raven.

"shes right" said cyborg " every ones hair their is brown... hey why dont we send aqua her hairs brown i mean everyones hair their is a duller brown but she will blend in better than anyone else here".

"i would do it" said aqua.

"ok so lets send aqua" said robin.

"what do we do next" said beastboy.

"we need to make it or create the illusion that aqua can use starbolts and fly" said raven.

"guess i need to learn some tamerian langue" said aqua

"leave all that to me" said cyborg "i can turn some shoes in to rocket boots whith out a flame or anything... I can use a retainer or something and make it so when you put your tounge to it you can speak tameraian... and im sure i can make something for the starbolt problem."

"ok"

" i have many sets clothes that you can borrow " said starfire.

"thanks" said aqua.

"ok" said robin "you just teach aqua a little bit of tasmerainan culture".

"i will get right to it" said starfire.

They gave cyborg a pair of boots and an old retainer aqua had.

* * *

"friend aqua come my bedroom" said starfire. 

Aqua followed starfire to her room.

Starfire told Aqua about the big difference in tameranan and earth table manners. Aqua didnt expect you had to jump up on the table.

"normally on tameran people only talk little bits of tameranian." said starfire

"ok."

"names on tameran can have any word in front of fire, there are colors itmes all kinds of stuff. for both boys and girls. how about bluefire" said starfire happily.

"ok".

"wonerous!" said starfire, the rest of the titans walked in.

"were done"

"i only know a few things about the torunment of champions, the night before the tornment there is the ball of champions. it is a verry elegant ball. it is a joyfull ocation. i know that the contestants stay at a grand huge hotel in a small village that will be closed off for the tounment. the village is by the water. the contestants normally 'hang out' at the beach in the village they 'gossip', i belive it is called, there." said starfire happily.

"it will be impotant for your mission for you to hang out there" said robin "you know maby dig up some dirt on the contestants".

"no problem" said aqua.

"heres the langue translater" said cyborg.

Aqua popped the retainer into her mouth she stuck her tounge to the top.

"ellho" she said, she pooped it out of her mouth "cool".

"here are boots just tap your foot to the floor lightly to activate them"

she put on the boots and tapped her foot she she started to hover in the air no flames could be seen.

"wow" she said

"ok it took me a while to figure this out but to get starbolts but this should work." said cyborg " its like a shot but it should make you be able to use starbolts"

"ok" said aqua "needles dont bother me".

"hold out your arm" said cyborg.

she held out her arm he pushed in the needle. "it will take a day to work".

"lets eat im starving" said beastboy.

"do you think about anything other than food" asked raven dryly.

"uh...no" said beastboy.

* * *

ok people it will get good whith in the next few chapters really good please review i want at least one. 


	4. Tameran

hey guys im back if you are reading this i want at least 1 review dont worry it will get loads better in the next chapters fight scenes and loads of action any thing you want just email me ill see if i can put it in.

* * *

The next morning all the titans woke up early. they ate breakfast. cyborg walked in. 

"know its early yall but im ready to launch the t- ship when ever." he said.

"im ready when you are" said aqua.

"we will leave in a little bit" said robin.

"fine whith me" said raven.

"yay i cannot wait to see my beauteful tameran again" said starfire.

* * *

They left at noon. they started the count down. Aqua changed into one of starfires outfits, starfire put some make up on Aqua to make it look like she had the tameraian type eyebrows. 

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1... blastoff".

smoke surroned titans tower the space ship blasted off into space. Cyborg steered the ship to tameran.

"aqua" said robin "we will get you as close as we can"

"the secret passage is right under a window" said starfire " you must knock on it 3 times then wait a little then 9 times more"

"no problem" said aqua.

"oh " said robin " your gonna have to hold your breath and use the boots to fly there. can you do it?".

"sure" said aqua "i forgot to tell you guys but my powers allow me to breath water and hold my breath pretty long".

"that will help" said beastboy.

* * *

About an hour later they were there. 

"see ya later" said aqua "you can call me on my communacator"

"bye see you soon" said raven dryly.

"good luck" said cyborg and beastboy.

"i will miss you my friend" said starfire.

"well give you a call tonight" said robin "ready".

Aqua took a deep breath she felt it fo down to her stomach. she flung her suitcase over her solder and give the titans a thumbs up. they opened her door and she flew out. she waved goodbye and flew straight ahead to the castle. She saw the window and repeated the knocking sequence starfire told her. it opened. she went in. there was Galfore .

"we must speak quickly" he said "here is a map to your hotel, you can talk to me by calling 356, it is the secret royal phone number good luck i will see you later".

the floor broke in two a long series of tunnels shot Aqua out into the streets unoticed. she opened the map she walked tward the dot marked champions town, a note was scribbled on it.

" all champions stay here the town is closed off for the tournment".

'here i go' she thought

* * *

1 review people ok please please please 


End file.
